Truth Comes Out Again
by pitchafitash
Summary: It's been six years since the drama with Jesse and the Bechloe household couldn't be happier. Emma has found a love for music and loves having Beca around. But, what if a young, beautiful girl was to come in and ruin all of this? Read and find out what happens. [sequel to Truth Comes Out] Might want to read first one before reading this but could possibly stand alone.
1. Chapter 1

**Truth Comes Out… Again**

**A/N: Okay so here it is finally! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

Well, it's been six wonderful years since Beca asked Chloe to marry her and the wonderful couple couldn't be happier. Beca and Chloe got officially married about three years ago. Beca, Chloe, and of course Emma all moved into their own home while Tom kept the house they previously lived in.

Emma, now being a very mature eight year-old has discovered that she has a very beautiful, soft, and graceful singing voice for her age, something she of course inherited from her mother. She often messes around in the studio with Beca recording covers of songs already made; her favorite song to record is "Just The Way You Are" while Beca sings "Just A Dream" in the background.

Aubrey is still very much a part of the girls lives and hit it off pretty well with Luke; sadly, Luke shares an apartment with Fat Amy, who doesn't know the word privacy. Stacie is in an on and off relationship with Tom, and right now they are on, VERY on. Emma still sees Tom on a daily basis because up until she was four, he was the only father she ever knew, so she stays with him mostly on the weekends and some weekdays when she doesn't have school.

Chloe stopped being a music teacher to be the stay-at-home mom she's always wanted to be; she felt guilty with Beca being the primary breadwinner, but Beca insisted she provide for her family.

Beca still works at the label with Luke and Cynthia-Rose and they've have become extremely successful with all the talent they've found. Beca tries not to spend too much time at work, but it becomes very handy when her and Chloe are having a fight.

Chloe was standing in the doorway admiring her beautiful wife and daughter in their home recording studio. Beca was adding effects to her voice that made her sound like a robot, while Emma was holding her stomach laughing hysterically.

"Hey bug, I don't think we're alone anymore," Beca says glancing at her wife.

"Oh, hey mom, Beca was doing this super weird thing with her voice it was so hilarious!" Emma says, grinning from ear to ear.

"I can see that sweetie," Chloe says with a short giggle, " And I hate to be a party pooper, but you need to wash-up for bed young lady."

"But Whyyyy?" Emma drags out with a pout, "Tomorrow's Sunday!"

"First of all, who do you think you're raising your voice at young lady? Second, you know we are going to your Aunt Bree's house for brunch."

"Yeah bug, even though it's super stupid we still have to go. So run upstairs and get changed for bed I'll be there to tuck you in soon." Beca says sweetly to her stepdaughter.

"Okay, Beca," and Emma runs out the room to get ready for bed.

Chloe can't believe how easily the little girl listened to Beca; she even has a petulant pout on her face with her face all scrunched up.

"How come she listened to you?" Chloe exclaims.

Beca walks up to wrap her arms around her wife when she hears the true sadness in her voice. "Aw, don't be like that Chlo. She just needs someone to level with her every once in a while, besides, she doesn't see me as a parent because she still calls me by my first name." Beca says the last part with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I think she likes the familiarity that comes with using your first name it doesn't mean she loves you any less," Chloe says while pressing a kiss to Beca's forehead.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I am," Chloe says with a cunning smirk, "anyways, I think I'm gonna head off to bed, you coming with?"

"No, I got a song I need to finish up, I'm going to tuck Em in, pick up some coffee real quick, then get straight to work."

"Okay, but you better be ready in time for brunch tomorrow," Chloe says being jokingly serious.

"Don't worry I will, Love you so much," Beca gives Chloe a soft, sweet kiss on her lips.

"Love you too, baby." Chloe returns the kiss then heads off to bed.

Beca walks down the hall to Emma's room and sees the little girl drawing a picture at her desk.

"Alright bug, time to get in the bed" Beca says while patting the girl's bed.

Emma is putting the finishing touches on her drawing, "Okay, okay I'm coming." Emma hops into the bed and gets cozy under her sheets.

"Okay, you ready to be tucked in?" Beca asked.

"Wait! Can you get bunny he's over there next to the bookshelf," Emma yells in a panic.

Beca walks over to where the old bunny is and gets it for the little girl. "Okay, now are you ready?"

Emma replies with a tired nod. Beca wraps her arms around Emma and literally starts tucking her in.

"I love you to the moon and back, bug," Beca says while giving Emma a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you too, Becs."

Beca turns off the lights and shuts the door to the little girl's room as she walks out.

When Beca arrives at the coffee shop there are only a few employees, an old man on the computer and one other girl who looks to be in her early 20's playing the guitar softly in the corner of the coffee shop. Beca orders a latté with two shots of espresso; she sits near the counter while she waits on her coffee. She feels a person next to her and she's met with the girl who was playing the piano earlier.

"Um, hi?" Beca says to the girl awkwardly.

"Hey, I'm totally digging your piercings," The girl says with a flirtatious smile.

"Thanks, yours are pretty neat too," Beca says pointing at the girl's face in general, but mostly referring to her many ear piercings and nose ring.

"Thanks, I'm Isabella," the girl says, swinging her guitar to her back so she can hold out her hand.

"Beca," Beca says while returning the handshake.

Isabella runs a hand through her dirty blonde beach wavy hair and shines her beautiful brown eyes at Beca. "Well, Beca I want to know why I haven't met you before because you are just too gorgeous,"

_'Wow, this girl is pretty forward,'_ Beca thought to herself.

"Thank you for the compliment, but how do you even know if I'm into women?"

"Seriously? If your piercings weren't a dead giveaway, your heavy eyeliner sure was."

Beca was absolutely shocked which showed on her face.

"Whoa, hold on, it was a joke. I recognized you after you told me your name, I mean you're DJ Beca Mitchell of course I know your sexuality."

Beca relaxes a little at this but remembers a very important fact, "Then you know that I have a beautiful wife at home,"

Isabella opens her mouth but instead of talking she starts singing, _" well, rumor has it I'm the one you're leaving her for,'_

To say Beca was amazed would be an understatement; this girl had an incredible singing voice. "Wow, okay… Just wow. You have an amazing voice,"

"Thanks," Isabella says with a shrug.

"No, seriously like, my buds at the studio need to hear you."

"Really? You're seriously giving me the chance of a lifetime after I hit on you, _knowing _that you're happily married?" Isabella says absolutely stunned.

"Well, Yeah, I mean everyone makes mistakes," Beca says with a playful wink.

"Uh, okay then. Let me give you my digits," Isabella grabs the iPhone 5 sitting on the table and adds her own name to Beca's contacts and sends a message to herself so she has Beca's number too. "Well, I'll see you soon Beca, oh and by the way," Isabella leans in really close to Beca, so close that Beca can feel her breath on her ear, "my friends call me Izzy," She finished in a sexy, raspy voice.

Beca watches Isabella leave the coffee shop with a sway in her hips. She should not be attracted to another woman. '_I am happily married. I love my wife. But it's okay that I find another woman attractive as long as I don't pursue it.'_ Beca is brought out of her thoughts when she's notified that her coffee has been ready for a good five minutes. Beca is just about to leave the coffee shop when she gets a message on her phone,

_Izzy ;): just so you know, I will be expecting that call very soon Xx_

Beca shakes her head with a small grin and replies back,

_Beca: Don't get too cocky ;)_

It wasn't flirting; it was just playful, friendly texting. At least that's what she's going to keep telling herself.

* * *

**Yayy! Okay so let me know what you think! Also, for you new readers check out Part one of this wonderful story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I cannot believe how many follows, favs, and reviews I've gotten already. Thank you all so, so much! I hope everyone likes the chapter let me know what you think :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

Beca woke up and could still hear music thumping in her ears; she often fell asleep in her at home studio. She looked around for any signs of Emma or Chloe and was met with the clock on her laptop reading "12:00." _'Shit' _she thought, she was late for brunch. She jumped out of her chair and rushed to the bathroom to take a shower. When she finished getting ready, she picked up her phone; she had three missed calls and two text messages. She opened the texts first; one was from Chloe and the other was from Isabella.

_Chloe: I knew you would be late to brunch. I told you not to work so much. Don't even worry about showing up…_

'_Crap,' _Beca thought to herself. She opened her other text from Isabella,

_Izzy;): So was I dreaming or did DJ Beca Mitchell tell me I had a great voice? No, in my dream DJ Beca told me I had a great smile :)_

Okay, so maybe that wasn't the most appropriate text but it wasn't necessarily inappropriate either. Beca already knew she was in the doghouse with Chloe, so she decided to just text Izzy back,

_Beca: Nope, wasn't a dream… well, not the first part. I'll contact you by Wednesday and you can come down to the studio. Btw, your smile's not half bad either :)_

'_Okay, maybe I could've left that last part off, but I couldn't help it, I'm a naturally flirty person, sue me!' _Beca shook herself out of her thoughts and headed out the house. She decided to stop to get some doughnuts as an apology for being late.

* * *

Chloe had a small scowl on her face as she sat on the patio with Aubrey watching Emma run around outside with Luke and a lazily jogging Fat Amy. Beca hadn't text her back and missed brunch already, '_She's probably still asleep, typical Beca,' _Chloe thought. Chloe was knocked out of her thoughts when she heard Aubrey yelling her name,

"Huh?" Chloe said abruptly as she came back to reality.

"I've been talking to you for like two minutes. Were you even listening to me?"

"Y-Yeah I'm sorry. I just zoned out for a second," Chloe said with a reassuring smile.

Emma ran up to her mom, out of breath. "Is Beca still not here yet?"

"No, your incompetent partner in crime has not arrived and probably won't," Aubrey said in a condescending tone.

"No, sweetie she's not here yet," Chloe said a lot nicer than Aubrey had. Emma just gave a disapproving look to Aubrey then went back to playing tag with Luke and Fat Amy.

"Was that really Necessary, Bree?" Chloe asked. She knew Beca was in the wrong but she never said bad things about her in front of her daughter.

"Yes! Beca promised both you and me she'd be here on time and she's not. That's a whole omelet that went to waste, well almost went to waste." Fat Amy insisted on eating the food _for _Beca.

"Just tone it down a bit, I'm sure she-" Chloe was cut off by the sound of a car door closing. Chloe turned to see her wife looking very distraught carrying a box of doughnuts.

"I'm so, so sorry. I swear I didn't mean to oversleep," Beca said mainly to Chloe with pleading eyes.

"It's okay, at least you showed up," Chloe said and she stood up to give Beca a quick kiss on the cheek. Although she was still kind of mad at the DJ, she still had to kiss her good morning.

Beca accepted the kiss with a smile and gave Chloe a quick peck on the lips. Aubrey rolled her eyes, "Glad you decided to grace us with your presence," She was just teasing her; Aubrey stood up to give Beca a side-hug hello. "You really shouldn't work so much you're going to exhaust yourself. What time did you go to sleep, anyways?" Aubrey asked, genuinely concerned for Beca's health.

"I think I fell asleep around seven, but really it's not that big of a deal and at least I finished the mix I have to bring in tomorrow." Beca said with a shrug but was met with looks of sympathy.

"Beca! That is crazy, you seriously need to stop working so much. I know the label is really important to you, but you need a break," Chloe said.

"I know, I know, but you know I can't get a wink of sleep unless I finish the mix I've started. Besides I kind of had somewhere to be so I couldn't sleep in like I wanted."

"Yes, I know. Just try to ease up a bit and don't blame me for your stubborn attitude, you could've went to sleep earlier than seven." Beca was about to respond to the red head but a younger red head ran up full speed ahead.

"Beca, you're here!" Emma jumped into Beca's arms and was lifted in the air.

"Morning bug," Beca said while giving Emma a big kiss on the cheek, "how was your morning?"

Emma exaggeratedly wiped her cheek before replying, "It was okay, Mom was cranky that you weren't here so she was kind of mean this morning before we left the house," Emma said with a small frown.

"Oh really?" Beca said while pointedly looking at Chloe.

"In my defense, Em wasn't being too cooperative."

Beca covered Emma's mouth before the little girl got herself in trouble.

* * *

Fat Amy and Luke shortly walked over and greeted Beca. The group ate the doughnuts and talked a little before the Mitchell-Beale's made their way home. Emma was the first one into the house and went straight to the living room to watch cartoons; Chloe went to her and Beca's room and Beca followed.

"Babe, are you still upset with me for being late?" Beca asked cautiously.

"No of course not. I'm just worried about you, you barely get more than four hours of sleep anymore and you're constantly meeting outrageous deadlines. I just don't want you to overwork yourself." Chloe had her arms wrapped around Beca and gave her sweet lingering kisses.

"I'm fine, I promise. I'll ask for some time off and since I finished that mix this morning all Cynthia-Rose has to do is add her killer vocals then Luke can show the boss and I shouldn't have another project for the next couple weeks."

"Okay, I can't wait to hear it when it's done"

"You can hear what I have so far, come on," Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and they made their way downstairs to the studio but already heard Emma's soft voice singing "I See the Light" from the movie Tangled. Beca was admiring her stepdaughter singing when all of a sudden she froze when she realized the recording light was on.

"Emma! What are you doing?" Beca said with a panicked look on her face. Chloe could tell something was seriously wrong because Beca never called Emma by her name, even when she was in trouble.

"I-I was just singing a song from Tangled because I was just watching that movie and I wanted to record myself singing my favorite part, you know with the lights and stuff." Emma was nervous because Beca has never yelled at her before. Yeah, she's been mildly punished by Beca like getting sent to bed early but the real hard stuff was left for her mom to handle.

"You _KNOW _you're not allowed down here unless Luke or I am in here with you. Do you have _any _idea what you've done?" Beca was absolutely livid; weeks of hard work had gone down the drain. Beca looks at Emma expecting an answer, but the tiny redhead just shakes her head not looking at Beca. "You just recorded over the track that I have to take into work _tomorrow_!"

"B-But Beca-" Emma tried, but Beca wasn't having it.

"No! You do not get to say anything to help your case because there's nothing you can say right now to fix this. You are in _my_ studio without _my_ permission, you have ruined my hard work, and you didn't respect one of the few rules I actually give you. I guess this goes to show that I can't be a parent and a friend to you." Chloe could not believe Beca was being so harsh to Emma; Beca has never lost her temper like this before. Chloe tried putting her hand on Beca's back but Beca jumped away like she'd been burned. "No, don't touch me. Emma, go to your room and no TV, computer, iPad, or hanging out with your friends for two months!" Chloe audibly gasped, Beca was being insane.

"What? But that's not fair! You won't even let me explain!" Emma defended with angry tears falling out of her eyes.

"Yeah Beca, maybe you should calm down before you give out these ridiculous punishments," Chloe decided to supply.

"There's nothing to explain Emma!" Beca turned to Chloe, "And stay out of this Chloe, you don't see me over-ruling your punishments for Emma, if you can even call them that! You let her do whatever she wants and she always gets off with just a warning! No wonder she's out of control; her mother doesn't know how to parent!"

Chloe's mouth was open; she was shocked, she calmed down suddenly and said, "You know what? I think you need some time to yourself. I'm staying at Bree's tonight and Emma is going to stay with Tom." Chloe said, way too calmly.

Beca realized how angry she got and is surprised at herself, "No," she sighed heavily, "wait don't go. Bug? Look, I shouldn't have said those things-"

Chloe cut her off "I think it's for the best, come on Em," Chloe wrapped an arm around her crying daughter's shoulders and headed up the stairs. Emma turned around to look at Beca and shot a hurt look in her direction. "Oh, and by the way Beca," Chloe said turning around too, "Don't _ever_ call me a bad mom again." Chloe and Emma shut the studio door behind them. Chloe calmed an upset Emma down, and then packed both of their things for the night.

Back downstairs, Beca ran her hands through her hair and sat down to see where she could start on her track. There was no way she'd be able to talk to Chloe or Emma that day so she'd have to wait till things calmed down. When Beca went to get the CD her old track was on out of the system she was met with a CD that said, '_Emma's Amazing Songs_,' Beca quickly spun around in the chair and looked next to the soundboard and sitting there was the track she finished in the late hours of that morning. She should've known Emma wouldn't be as careless as to record over her important mixes. '_So that means I yelled at her for nothing. Shit, I really fucked up this time,' _Beca thought. Beca dialed Chloe's number and was sent straight to voicemail, she should've seen that coming.

* * *

Chloe hit the ignore button on her cellphone and stuck it back in her coat pocket. Emma was holding her bag and had her face buried in her bunny while they waited on Tom's doorstep for him to answer the door. Tom opened the door with a bright smile on his face, "Hey Em!" Tom wrapped his daughter in a big hug, "Tom felt water dropping on his shirt and noticed Emma was crying. "Hey, hey, hey, what's wrong baby girl?" Tom said while kneeling down and wiping her tears away.

"Hi Tom, I didn't have time to explain when I called, but we had a little situation at home and some things were said so Beca needs to calm down a little bit by herself and Emma's going to stay with you tonight," Chloe said.

"What the hell happened? My daughter looks like a kicked puppy," Tom was very concerned because he's never seen his best friend or his daughter so upset before.

"Beca loss her temper and said some hurtful things, but didn't know the full story," Emma had tearfully explained everything to Chloe in the car so she was even more mad than she was before.

"Okay, well do you have somewhere to stay?"

"Yeah, I'm staying at Aubrey's apartment and Luke's going to stay at Amy's."

"Okay, well I'm off tomorrow so I can take her to and from school and you can just tell me whether you want me to take her back to your place or Aubrey's."

"Thank you so much I will call you tomorrow," Chloe gave Tom a big hug then turned to Emma, "I'll call you tonight to tell you goodnight, I love you so much." Chloe gave Emma a hug and a big kiss on the forehead.

"I love you too mommy," Emma said sniffling.

"And know that Beca loves you too, so much, and didn't mean anything she said okay?" Chloe felt Emma nod against her shoulder. "Bye, have fun." Tom and Emma waved from the doorway and watched Chloe drive off.

* * *

Chloe got to Aubrey's apartment about ten minutes later and Aubrey met her at the door with a big comforting hug. Chloe completely broke down and her tears were steadily falling. "It's okay, it's all going to be okay" Aubrey said while rubbing circles on the sobbing redhead's back.

Chloe wondered if everything was really going to be okay.

* * *

**A/N2: Okay there's chapter two! Don't worry things will be patched up in the next chapter. Don't expect any major Izzy drama till a little later on in the story. Any questions, comments or concerns please REVIEW :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Yay, pretty quick update. They won't be scheduled just whenever I have time to write! I think this chapter's kind of a filler in my book by who knows? Hope you like it!**_

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

Emma and Tom were sitting on the couch watching a Disney movie and Tom could see his little girl was still sad. She wasn't even eating her gummy bears, her favorite candy in the world. He couldn't help but wonder what Beca could've said to make Emma this upset, so he decided to ask.

"Hey Em?"

"Yeah?" She replied blankly.

"Do you want to talk about what went down at Beca's house?"

"You mean _my mom's_ house? No, not really," she answered shortly and went back to mindlessly staring at the screen.

"Come on, it might make you feel better," Tom pried.

"Nah, you probably don't even really care. You just want to get information out of me, well you can call mom for that."

Tom had his mouth open then quickly shut it. Emma has never acted this way before, "I understand you're mad sweetheart, but that doesn't mean you have to be rude. I genuinely hate to see you upset and besides, if I wanted information I'd just call blabber-mouth Aubrey," he said the last part with a small smile.

Emma sighed heavily then turned to her dad, "I'm sorry for taking my anger out on you. I just can't believe she wouldn't even let me explain! She completely over-reacted."

"How about I make us some hot chocolate and you can tell me the whole story?"

"Okay," Tom and Emma hopped off the couch and headed to the kitchen to talk about what happened that afternoon.

* * *

Chloe calmed down enough to vent to Aubrey about all of the things Beca said. "Why couldn't she just let Em explain? Not only did she hurt Emma's feelings, but also she had the audacity to call me a bad mother! And now, Emma's probably going to want to live with Tom and then Stacie will call me complaining about being sexually frustrated!" Chloe was just ranting on while Aubrey occasionally nodded her head till the redhead was done.

"I agree she should've given Em a chance to explain, but considering how hard she's been working on that track she had a right to be upset," Chloe tried to cut in, but Aubrey just held up a finger and continued, "And the poor girl is practically sleep deprived so cut her just a _little_ slack."

Chloe knew her best friend was right. Maybe she should've considered these circumstances. Still, Beca had no right to call her a bad mother, so she can still be mad about that. "I think I'm going to ask Tom to drop Emma off here so I can talk to her alone, and then we can head back to the house to have a family discussion with Beca."

"I think that's a great idea. Do you think you'll need a mediator?"

"No, I'm sure we can handle it," Chloe said with a laugh.

Chloe went to Aubrey's guest bedroom to go to sleep and she decided to listen to one of the many voicemails Beca left. Although they were fighting she still missed the DJ's voice and the feeling of her arms wrapped around her while she slept. Chloe opened the first voicemail Beca left when she ignored the call on Tom's doorstep. Beca hit the voicemail key and Beca's frantic voice soon filled her ears, "_Chlo, I completely overreacted and I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have freaked out like that and I love both of you so, so much. I just—please come home, I miss both of you. I understand if you don't but just know that I love both of you with all my heart and I think you are the most amazing mother. Call me back—" _The voicemail cut off because of the time limit. Chloe turned off the lights and cuddled her pillow, holding back tears. She really loved Beca too.

* * *

**_The next day…_**

Tom was standing outside of Aubrey's apartment door with Emma saying goodbye to her. Both Emma and Tom knew that Chloe and Emma were going to talk with Beca tonight so he was reassuring her while saying his goodbyes. "I promise, you will be fine."

"How do you know?" Emma asked with a worried look.

"I just do and if you still want to stay with me afterwards you just call and I'll be there in a jiffy," Tom said with a wink, "I love so, so much baby girl," Tom gave Emma a big hug and kiss.

"Love you too daddy," Emma turned towards the door and used her key Aubrey gave her. Aubrey was off work and Chloe went to run some errands, so Emma worked on homework and chatted with Aubrey while waiting on her mom to return.

* * *

Aubrey went to Luke's house so she could give the two girls some privacy to talk about the previous day. "How are you feeling, sweetie?" Chloe decided to ease into the hard stuff.

"I'm okay I guess. Better than yesterday," Emma said in a normal tone.

"Well, that's good to hear. Are you still upset with Beca?"

"A little. I'm just mad she wouldn't let me explain! It could've stopped this whole mess from happening and she wouldn't have said that you aren't a good parent."

"I know, but Emma, Beca was really tired and cranky and hasn't gotten a decent night of sleep because of the very track she thought got ruined. And sometimes people say things they don't really mean when they're angry, so I know Beca doesn't really think I'm a bad mom."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Okay, so you ready to head back home?"

"Yeah," Emma got off the couch and grabbed all her bags, "And for the record, I think you're the best mom in the world." Emma dived in to give Chloe a big hug and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart," Chloe responded teary-eyed.

* * *

Chloe and Emma walked through the house looking for Beca. Her car was in the driveway so she must be here unless she went out with Cynthia-Rose or Luke. Chloe searched their bedroom and the DJ was nowhere to be found. Chloe headed towards the studio and saw Emma standing outside of the door. "What are you doing?" Chloe asked.

"I was going to check and see if Beca was in the studio, but I don't think I'm allowed in there anymore," Emma said with a frown.

"Come on," Chloe held out her hand and walked down into the studio. They looked in the booth and Beca was sound asleep, but a recording of Beca's voice singing "If I Ain't Got You," By Alicia Keys was playing throughout the room. Chloe lightly tapped Beca on the back and the DJ shot up looking alarmed, "What? What's wrong? What did I miss?" Emma and Chloe couldn't help but giggle at the confused woman, "I really missed that sound," Beca said sadly.

"I missed the sound of your voice," Chloe said in the same tone.

Emma looked back and forth at the two women who were acting strange.

"C—Can I hug you? Both of you?" Beca asked timidly. Chloe nodded with a small smile and launched into Beca's arms, "I am so, so sorry," Beca said while stroking the back of Chloe's head.

"It's okay we can talk about it after dinner," Chloe said.

Beca unwillingly pull out of the hug and faced her stepdaughter skeptically, "Bug? You still pissed—I mean, mad—at me?"

Emma just shrugged her shoulders and scurried up the stairs clearly avoiding confrontation.

Beca sighed dejectedly and turn to be comforted by her wife. "Don't worry babe, she'll come around," Chloe said.

"I really hope so, Chlo."

* * *

**Well, that's all I got lol. I think Izzy is going to return next chapter so stay tuned! REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Okay so here is Chapter four!I changed the rating to M, hmmm wonder why? Well here's a hint Izzy returns and things get heated ;). Hope you like it!**_

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

It's been **a week** since Emma and Chloe returned home and things were already heading back to normal for the most part. Beca and Chloe were on good terms but Emma was still holding a grudge towards Beca for going crazy on her for no reason. Beca was oblivious to Emma's new attitude towards her because she was so focused on what she could do with Izzy's talent. Chloe of course knew her daughter very well and could see things still weren't good with their household.

Beca was in the studio working with Izzy on some new material. The little DJ enjoyed working with the young star. "Okay Iz, I'm gonna rewind back to the bridge and you can add in some backup vocals to the ones you've already recorded, sound good?" Beca said with a smile.

"You got it, Boss" Izzy said with her usual flirtatious smile. Izzy was getting lost in her vocal runs and so was Beca. Beca was so entranced that she barely noticed Cynthia-Rose walk in behind her. "You okay Becs?"

Beca jumped back into reality and turned to face her business partner, "Y-Yeah. Why do you ask?" she asked in a guilty tone.

"No reason, you just seemed really out of it while staring at Izzy so I didn't know."

"Oh, well her voice is killer I was just thinking of new styles of music she could do."

"Okay then, just asking. So, are you and the double reds good now?" Cynthia-Rose is Beca's best friend so she knew all about the Chloe situation. The pink-haired diva even knew about the questionable flirting from Izzy, but right now she deemed it harmless to Beca and Chloe's six-year marriage.

"Yeah, we're great actually. Emma's been spending a lot of time with Tom lately, but it's understandable since that's her dad and all."

"Well, good. I'm gonna head out for some lunch, you want something?"

"Nah, I'm chill." Cyn nodded and tapped on the window to ask Izzy if she wanted something, but she wasn't hungry either.

"Alright, well I'll holler at you later" Cyn said with a wave bye.

"Bye, Cyn!" Beca called out towards the door. "Hey, Iz come out here so we can listen to what you have so far," Beca said into the mic so Izzy could hear through the thick headphones she had on. Izzy walked out of the booth walking towards Beca and suddenly got a devious smirk on her face and sat in the DJ's lap with a content sigh and said, "looks like I got the best seat in the house," with a wink thrown Beca's way.

Beca awkwardly scratched the back of her neck and was furiously blushing; '_friends sit in each other's laps all the time, right?'_ "Okay, okay let's just hear what you got," Beca said trying to ignore the pretty girl on her lap.

"I'm so excited to hear this song. I think it's my favorite out of the whole EP,"

"I really like this one too."

"Well you should, I mean, you co-wrote it," Izzy turns in Beca's lap and looks into the DJ's eyes while picking up her hand, "I can't thank you enough for all of this," Izzy says sincerely.

"You deserve every bit of it. I've never seen talent like yours before." Beca and Izzy just sit there staring at each other while the smooth jazz song is playing behind Izzy's soulful voice. They're both so caught up in the music they didn't notice they had a visitor in the room.

"Um, I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Chloe says with one brow raised and her head cocked to the side. Izzy slowly makes her way off Beca's lap while Beca, on the other hand is trying to rush towards her wife.

"Hey, baby," Beca says trying to give Chloe a kiss on the lips but Chloe purses her lips and turns her head to the side so Beca's lips land on her cheek.

"Hello, Beca. I thought It'd be nice if we went out for lunch together, but I can see your busy," Chloe says shifting her eyes towards Izzy. Chloe has heard all about Izzy and how amazing her voice is but is just seeing the girl for the first time. Izzy has long wavy dirty-blonde hair with a few blue streaks without. The young girl is wearing a navy blue top that resembles a corset around the torso with black laces; dark ripped skinny jeans, and thigh high black combat boots. Anyone with eyes could see how gorgeous Izzy was and this made Chloe extremely insecure about her relationship with Beca. To say Chloe was Jealous of the young girl would be a huge understatement. Chloe's strong resolve crumbled a little and she uncrossed her arms, letting her guard down.

Beca noticed how Chloe looked and decided she should take the opportunity to reassure her wife. "No, I'm not busy at all sweetie. O-Oh have you met Izzy, yet?" Beca says turning to Izzy, "Chloe this is Isabella, Isabella this is my beautiful wife Chloe," Beca says gesturing to the girls as she addresses them.

"Pleasure to meet you Ms. Beale," Izzy says with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"It's Mitchell. But the pleasure is all mine Izzy," Chloe says in snarky way.

"Please, call me Isabella. Only my _close_ friends call me Izzy," Izzy said with her brow raised smirking in success as she got the exact reaction she wanted.

Beca saw this was not going well so she laces her fingers with Chloe's, "I think Chlo and I are going to head out now. Can you close up the booth when you're done?" Beca says trying to gather her stuff quickly while calming Chloe by rubbing her thumb tiny circles on the back of Chloe's hand.

"Yeah, sure Becs," Izzy slowly sways over to Beca and pulls her away from Chloe to embrace her in too long of a hug, "I'll never know how to thank you enough," Izzy says in a low, husky voice. She releases the DJ and brushes pass a furious looking Chloe. Iz head back towards the studio chair then turns around to briefly address Chloe, "nice meeting you," she says with a sinister smile.

Chloe responds with a tight-lipped nod and practically drags Beca out of the building as fast as she possibly can.

* * *

Beca and Chloe make it to the car headed towards the city to get something to eat. The whole car ride has been filled with silence and Beca finally decides to break it. "Is there something wrong?"

"I don't know Beca, is there?"

"Is this about Izzy? Chloe I promise she's not usually like that. She's really great once you get to know her."

"Are you fucking kidding me Beca? She was flirting with you right in front of my face and you did nothing about it! And why the hell was she in you lap anyways?" Chloe was fuming but kept a death grip on the steering wheel trying to calm down.

"She was not. She was just being nice. Besides, she knows I'm _happily _married with a beautiful family that I love more than anything," Beca says resting a hand on Chloe's thigh.

"That was more than being nice Beca," Chloe says in a calmer tone, "there's just something about her that rubs me the wrong way," Chloe admits.

"Well, you have nothing to worry about, love," Beca leans over to give Chloe a lingering kiss on her cheek. "And by the way, you can rub me the wrong way anytime you want," Beca says with ear-splitting grin. Chloe just laughs and feels a little bit better. She knows Beca would never cheat on her…right?

* * *

Emma was sitting in the kitchen doing her homework while humming different songs when Beca walked in. "Hey Bug," Beca says while opening the fridge to grab a Red Bull.

"Hi," the ten year old says while quickly gathering her things together so she can go upstairs.

"Hey, where's the fire?"

"No fire here. Just going to get some peace and quiet in my room," Emma tries to leave but Beca stops her before she makes it out of the kitchen.

"Now wait just one second. Sit down, Bug." Emma gets a defeated look on her face and sits in the chair while putting her stuff down. "Why have you been avoiding me? Is this still about the studio? Because you know how sorry I am."

Emma looks at her shoes then sighs, "I know you are sorry, but I can't help but still be mad at you, I don't want to be mad at you because I see how sorry you are but I can't help it."

"Awe, Bug come here," Beca pulls her stepdaughter onto her lap, "I know saying sorry won't help, but I really didn't know I hurt your feelings this badly. I love you more than anything in the world and I would do anything for you, you know that right?"

"Well, sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?" Beca asked shocked and mainly hurt.

"Maybe you just love me because you love mommy and you think you have to love me."

Tears fell out of Beca's eyes as she heard this, "Em that is not true at all. I loved you from the moment I met you and I still love you today, your mother had little influence on why I love you. I love you because you're smart, beautiful, hilarious, and my little bug, okay? Please don't ever doubt that."

"Okay, Becs. I'm sorry I made you cry," Emma said while wiping the tears off Beca's face.

"It's okay Bug, I'm sorry you thought I didn't love you."

"It's okay, I know that you do now," Emma wraps her tiny arms around Beca's neck, "I love you."

"I love you too ladybug,"

Chloe witnessed this beautiful moment from the stairwell leading into the kitchen so she decided to head back upstairs to give them their moment. Chloe walked into her better room and noticed Beca's phone was vibrating. Beca never minded when Chloe answered her phone so Chloe picks up Beca's phone to see whom texted her.

_Izzy ;): hey DJ, what are you up to tonight?_

Chloe knows she shouldn't but can't help herself; she hits the delete button and tosses the phone back on the bed and heads back downstairs. When Chloe sees Beca and Emma finished their sweet moment and are sitting on the couch watching TV Chloe got an idea. Chloe wanted to stake her claim on her wife, but couldn't do so properly with her daughter in the house. Chloe quickly calls Aubrey to ask if she'll keep Emma for the night. Aubrey had a date with Luke so Chloe was fine with leaving Emma with Fat Amy for the night and Emma was very excited. Chloe told Emma she'd be back the next afternoon to pick Emma up and they shared their goodbyes. Chloe all but ran to the car so she could get home and show Beca that she's way better than some just-out-of-college whore.

* * *

Beca stayed home while Chloe dropped off Emma and was still trying to figure out why the little on was staying elsewhere. Beca was in her sleep shorts and a T-shirt laying down in the bed listening to music. She heard the door slam and rapid footsteps coming up the stairs. Next thing she knew, her beautiful wife was pinning her down to the bed. "W-What's going on Chlo?" Beca asks, completely aroused all of a sudden.

"It's been so long baby," Chloe says while grinding her hips into Beca's, "I need you so bad," Chloe roughly grabs Beca's lips and starts sensually kissing her.

Beca is feeling so many things all at once. She moves her hands around so she can feel more of Chloe. She wants her impossibly closer; she grabs Chloe's hips and one of her hands travels down to palm Chloe's ass earning a loud moan.

"Don't stop, baby," Chloe gasps out of breath.

"I won't," and with that Beca flips Chloe onto her back successfully changing their positions and proceeds to make love to her wife.

* * *

**A/N2: Okay so ther's chapter four. I decided to change the rating to M because I might get braver later on and actually write smut, I got pretty close in this chapter! lemme know what you think, REVIEW! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay so I wrote this chapter like a week ago when I was just writing it so I could update faster but I ended up hating it and scraping the whole thing. This chapter isn't great but it's way better than what I had before. Also, I think I'm going to change this back to T rating. anyways ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE **

The next day, Beca wakes up with a naked Chloe snuggled into her backside. She doesn't know what made the redhead so possessive and dominating last night, but she's definitely not complaining. Beca kisses Chloe on her forehead then gets up to make them some breakfast. Beca heads downstairs after throwing on a T-shirt and checks her phone to see what she missed while she was occupied last night. The DJ had two text messages from Isabella.

_Izzy;): Becs, you busy tonight or what? I wanna go to this new club downtown lemme know ;)_

_Izzy ;): Beca, is this about what happened today at the studio? I really didn't mean any harm._

_'Hmm, that's strange; I don't remember Izzy asking me to hangout last night?' _Beca decides it would be rude to leave the texts unanswered so she replies,

_Beca: hey, sorry I'm just getting to my phone! Maybe we can hang another time :)_

Just as Beca hits send, she feels arms wrap around her waist and soft kisses being placed on her neck. "Good morning, babe. Who are you talking to so early on your day off?" Chloe asked in her sexy sleepy voice.

"Morning sweets!" Beca says as she turns around in her wife's arms, "Just responding to a text from Izzy,"

Chloe loosens her hold around Beca's waist at the mention of the younger girl, "Oh really? And what could she _possibly _want?"

"Calm down, she just wanted to hangout last night, but my plans were way better than any boring nightclub," Beca says running her hands under Chloe's thin tank top.

"Ugh, you're such a sweet-talker," Chloe says while playfully rolling her eyes.

"Now that I can't deny. So, when are we picking Em up?"

"We don't have to; Bree offered to bring her over later today,"

Beca gets a mischievous look in her eye, "how much later today?"

"Late enough," Chloe wraps her hand around Beca's neck and pulls the DJ into a searing kiss that makes both of them moan. Beca slides her hands down the back of Chloe's thighs and squeezes letting her know to jump up. Beca carries Chloe all the way up to their bedroom and kicks the door shut behind her. Beca throws Chloe onto the bed and the redhead is staring at her with dark eyes and a heaving chest "It's so hot when you carry me like that, baby."

"I know how much it turns you on," Beca climbs on top of Chloe and starts making love to her.

* * *

Chloe wakes up to Beca's cellphone ringing. Beca is such a heavy sleeper that she doesn't even flinch at the alarming tone. Chloe reaches over Beca and answers when she sees its Aubrey calling. "Hey Bree, what's up?"

_"Well, knowing the reason Emma had to stay elsewhere I just wanted to call and let you know we're on the way over."_

"Thanks Bree, we just woke up from a nap and I'm sure you can guess what wore us out."

_"Ugh TMI Chlo! Spare me the dirty details. I'll be there in ten with your spawn."_

Chloe giggles, "You're so dramatic. Thanks again Bree, bye."

_"No problem, bye."_

Chloe hangs up the phone and stares at the screen for a few seconds. She's extremely tempted to see what it is that Izzy and Beca talk about so much. While Chloe is scrolling through the very questionable text messages, she doesn't notice the tiny DJ wake up next to her. "What are you doing?"

Chloe drops Beca's phone on the bed startled by the unexpected voice, she falters a bit but then is fueled by her jealousy, "I could ask you the same thing. Why do you follow Izzy up on her little flirting game?"

Beca situated herself abruptly so she was leveled with Chloe, "Are you seriously going through my text messages now? We're not in High School Chlo!"

"Well excuse me for wanting to know what you text about all the damn time. She obviously likes you and you're not exactly giving her the right idea."

"Oh my gosh we have been over this so many times. I don't like her she is my friend! It's not flirting it's just harmless, playful banter," Beca knew she was also reassuring herself by saying this.

"Yeah, maybe to you it is harmless and playful, but to her you might as well jump in her bed and let her fu—" Chloe is cut off by another voice clearing their throat.

Aubrey was standing in the doorway with her arms crossed, "Seriously Chlo? I even gave you a warning call,"

"Ugh, sorry Bree," Chloe jumps out of bed going to her dresser to get some panties and a Tee shirt. "Where's Em?"

"I thought it would be better if she stayed downstairs to watch some TV. Good thing, right?"

"Whatever." Chloe walked out of the bedroom and headed downstairs to greet her daughter.

This of course left Aubrey to pry and talk to one of her closets friends. "So do you want to talk about what I just walked in on?"

"Well when two people have multiple orgasms they tend to get a little tired so—"

"No, not that you idiot! I meant the argument."

Beca answered with burning cheeks from misunderstanding the question, "Oh, that. Well, Chloe read my text messages with Izzy."

"Oh yeah, I've heard about this Isabella. So, did these text messages have anything Chloe shouldn't have seen?"

"Not at all, it pisses me off that she doesn't trust me for no reason! I've been faithful throughout our entire relationship together, although I can't say the same for her."

"Really Beca? That was not necessary at all. I honestly thought we all moved past that it was a dick move to even bring that up."

"I'm sorry, okay? I just get defensive because Izzy really is a great girl and doesn't deserve to ridiculed just because of a harmless little crush."

"Whatever you say Becs. Just don't let this harmless crush grow into something more." Aubrey got up and left Beca to get dressed and think about their conversation.

* * *

Beca came downstairs to Chloe making grilled cheese sandwiches while Aubrey and Emma were playing Rock Band on the Wii. Beca decided to finish her earlier conversation with Chloe. "Have you calmed down a bit?" Beca asked softly.

"I don't know, have you forgiven me for my unfaithfulness? I can't believe you would even say that!" Chloe said getting angry.

Beca marched over to the sliding doors of the kitchen and quickly shut them, "Seriously Chloe! Why were you eavesdropping anyways? Are you going to watch me while I take a shit too because I obviously can't have any privacy!"

"Actually I was coming back upstairs to apologize, but then I hear that and it hurt, Beca. We agreed to not bring up that one thing that happened in college and you bringing that up just because you were upset with me hurt." Chloe had tears building up in her eyes.

Beca walked closer to her wife, "Look I'm sorry. I just don't like the fact that you read my text messages or accuse me of trying to get with Izzy. There is nothing going on with her, okay?"

Chloe just slowly nodded her head and went back to tend to the now burnt grilled cheeses. Beca ran her hand through her long hair and walked out of the kitchen. She could tell Chloe was still upset with her for what she said so she decided to get out of the house for a bit. As she was walking towards the door a little voice called out to her, "Hey Becs I'm home now!"

"Hey Bug, I know. I hope you had fun at Aunt Bree's I'm going to run out for a bit," Beca said after giving the little girl a hug and a kiss. Aubrey and Emma said their goodbyes to the DJ as she headed out the door.

* * *

As Beca got situated in her car she dialed a number and smiled when the person picked up, "Hey, Iz wanna go grab some lunch?"

_"Um duh. Of course I do. Who could turn down some hot food and a hot date."_

"Haha okay, how about the Chipotle on 6th?"

_"Sounds good to me."_

"Alright see you there," Beca hangs up the phone and gets a feeling in the gut of her stomach telling her this was not a good idea.

* * *

**A/N2: And there's chapter Five! Also I was wondering are there any glees out there? I was considering writing a Faberry story but I don't know if anyone would read it. Let me know about that and what you think of this chapter. REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Beca and Izzy were finishing up their lunch aimlessly chatting about anything you could think of. Izzy noticed how every time she brought up Beca's family the DJ would quickly change the subject, so Izzy decided that she'd take a different approach.

"So, how much did you have to pay Chloe to let you out of the house?"

Beca smiled lightly then went back to a blank expression as she thought about how to answer; "She doesn't exactly know I'm out to lunch with you right now."

Izzy answers with a raised eyebrow, "Oh? And where does she think you are?"

"Probably walking the streets. She's so damn _frustrating_ sometimes!"

"I don't mean to pry, but what started all of this?"

"When Chloe got knocked up by one of my best friends in college then lied to me about who the father was for four years," Beca rushed out. Her eyes widened when she realized what she told the young girl, "Shit. You did _not _need to know that," Beca put her hands on her face realizing she not only told her own business but Chloe and Emma's as well.

"Wait, so you and Chloe didn't have Emma together?"

"Um no, Iz. That's kind of impossible," Beca said smartly.

"No, no. I mean like you didn't pick a donor and all that together."

"Nope just a drunken night of old-fashioned conception,"

"I'm really sorry Becs," Izzy raised a hand to Beca's arm in a comforting manner.

"No, it's okay I really shouldn't have brought that up. That's the exact reason Chloe and I are fighting right now,"

"Maybe you're not really over it. Emma's what, like ten now? Maybe since it's been so long you think you've gotten over it, but you haven't."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Well duh, of course I am," Izzy says throwing a wink, "What do you say we get out of here and go to my place?"

"Iz, you know I'm happily married and—"

"Not like that, silly! We can listen to some Bon Jovi, or watch movies, or something. I promise I'll keep my hands _mostly _to myself," Izzy says while raising her hands as if she were surrendering.

"Okay, I guess that'll be okay. Lead the way."

Izzy and Beca head out to Beca's car and go on to Izzy's apartment.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, four hours later…_**

Chloe was lying on the couch with Emma on her lap while they watched "The Princess and the Frog." Chloe was worried because when Beca went on her walks to think she would either be home by now or text to say she was staying elsewhere.

"Mommy, where's Beca?" Emma asked lifting her head up to face her mom.

"I don't know baby girl," Chloe said while stroking Emma's long, red hair.

"I'm worried about her."

"Its okay sweetie, maybe she'll call us in a few minutes, okay?"

"Okay," Emma turns back to face the movie.

Chloe picks up her phone to call Beca, but it goes straight to voicemail. Chloe is getting worried too, but doesn't want to upset Emma any more.

"Alright babe, go get in the bath"

"Ugh, do I have to?" Emma asks with a pout.

"Yes, now," Emma stomps upstairs to go take a bath. Chloe goes to and lay in her and Beca's bedroom. She hopes the DJ comes home soon.

**_At Izzy's…_**

The ending credits of "The Hangover" were rolling and Izzy and Beca were knocked out. Beca woke up with messy hair and a confused look on her face. She checked her surroundings trying to figure where she was exactly. Beca calms down when she sees a sleeping Izzy next to her and remembers she's at the young girl's apartment. Beca looks at the clock on the DVD player and her eyes widened accordingly. Beca shakes Izzy awake and grabs her cellphone that has 2 missed calls from Home and 3 missed calls from Chloe. "Iz! Isabella! Wake up!" Beca yells. Izzy abruptly gets up with a panicked look, "I gotta go, we fell asleep and my family has no idea where I am,"

"Chill, it'll be okay just explain that you fell asleep over here,"

"Are you kidding me? She's gonna think we slept together!"

"No, she won't. And don't try to make up some lie on the way there, because the truth always comes out somehow,"

"Okay, okay. I'll talk to you later," Beca rushes out of Izzy's apartment and makes her way to her car.

* * *

When Beca arrives home she quietly closes and locks the front door. "Well, look what the wind blew in," Chloe was sitting on the couch in a tank top and some sleep shorts drinking a coffee.

"Hey Chlo..." Beca says trying to walk towards Chloe to give her a kiss.

Chloe holds up her hand telling Beca to stop where she is, "Do you have any idea how worried I was? How worried Em was?" Beca opened her mouth to answer but Chloe cut her off, "You know I was still kind of mad at you for a while. But then, then I thought what if something happened to you. What if I lost you? That stupid fight wouldn't have mattered. It would've been the _last _thing on my mind. To be honest Beca, I didn't know if you were lying unconscious in a ditch somewhere!" Chloe whisper-yelled so she wouldn't wake her daughter.

"Chloe please let me explain. Will you?" Beca asked with pleading eyes. Chloe nodded towards Beca telling her to continue. Beca takes a huge breath, "Okay, so you have to stay calm and let me finish before you freak out. I was at Izzy's house," Beca saw the look on Chloe's face and decided to hurry up and continue, "We were just hanging out as friends and watching a couple of movies then we fell asleep. I swear that's all that happened."

"Beca, you _know _how I feel about her. We had just gotten into a fight _about _her so what possessed you to fall into her bed?"

"First of Chlo we weren't in her bed we were watching movies on her couch. Second, we weren't there the whole time we went out for lunch first. Two friends, enjoying lunch together, that's it."

"Sounds more like a date to me,"

"Seriously Chloe, I am not cheating on you with her! I love you with all of my heart and I would never jeopardize my marriage for some fling. Why can't you get that into your head?"

"I don't know. I just feel like maybe one day you'll use when I lied about Emma as an excuse to do whatever you want," Chloe said looking down.

"You actually think so low of me that I'd use that as some kind of 'Get out of jail free card'? I can't believe this. I feel like a broken record having to repeat the same things over and over again."

"I'm sorry. That's just how I feel."

"Well I feel like this conversation is over. I'll be sleeping in the guestroom tonight because it frustrates me that you _still _doubt my love for you," Beca walks up the stairs but stops at the top, "By the way, even though you're pissing me off, I still love you."

Chloe stares at where Beca once stood then puts her head on the arm of the sofa and closes her eyes waiting for sleep to take over her.

* * *

**A/N: Alright and there's CHapter Six. Please Please tell me what you'd all like to see. And as you can probably see I haven't decided what the big secret will be of this story. REVIEW :)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: SO I finally decided what the big secret is going to be! You all wont see it coming! I hope you enjoy this chapter...**_

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**_5 minutes later from where we left off…_**

****Right after Chloe closed her eyes, she knew she had to go after her wife. She'd been standing outside of the guestroom for the past five minutes. She really wants to go in and apologize to Beca, but she made have ruined what was left of their rocky relationship. Chloe was just about to reach for the doorknob when the door swung open and she was met with Beca's alerted face. Beca looked down at her feet and said, "hey chlo," very shyly.

"Hi," Chloe said with a shy smile, happy her wife was probably on the way to see her. Then she thought of the possibility that Beca was actually leaving to use the bathroom so her facial expression changed to panic.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Beca was waiting for a response then it hit her, she knew her wife too well. "Yes, I was in fact leaving to come get you from the couch so we could go to bed…together. I'm sorry I've made you feel this way from being with Izzy so much I need to be spending most of my free time with my wife."

"No Becs, I'm the one who should be sorry. You've given me no reason not to trust you and I was just being insecure. I love you," Chloe planted a kiss on Beca's lips.

"I love you too, so much," Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and they walked to their bedroom together to go to sleep.

* * *

**_A few weeks later…_**

Chloe, Emma, and Aubrey were going through a box of old college stuff that Emma found while she was plundering in the attic. Beca was at the studio with just Luke and Cyn to finish up some stuff. Emma was mostly looking through all the pictures, loving to see her mom and stepmom in their younger days. Emma was studying a picture of Beca, Chloe, her Aunt Stacie, Tom, a guy she didn't know at all, and another guy she recognized but couldn't put a name to the face. "Mommy?" Emma asked. Chloe turned to acknowledge her so she continued, "Who's this guy standing next to Beca? He looks familiar," Aubrey whipped her head around hoping the little girl wasn't pointing to Jesse, but of course, she was.

"Um, uh that guy," Chloe said pointing the other side of Beca, "would be our good friend Benji, you met him when you were a baby."

"Okay, but I didn't ask about _him_, I asked about _him,"_ Emma said pointing to Jesse.

Chloe absolutely panicked. She looked at Aubrey for some assistance but her best friend looked like she was about to puke everywhere. Chloe figured since Emma recognized him and met him as a child she could at least tell her daughter his name. Although it will bring up memories and many questions, Chloe figured it would be best to get everything, (except for the fact he's Emma's father), out in the open. "That is J-Jesse," Chloe said hesitantly.

"Oh yeah I remember now! I met him when I was four; I think it was a couple of weeks after I met Beca at Aunt Bree's house," Emma said excitedly since she was able to remember.

"Mhm," Chloe said dismissively.

"Oh my gosh,"

"W-What, what is it?" Chloe asked worriedly.

"Beca punched him in the face. It happened at my party in the kitchen. There was a lot of yelling and I remember Beca looking so upset and hurt." Chloe didn't know how much Emma remembered so she tried changing the subject but Emma continued before she had the chance. "Why did Beca punch him and why haven't we seen him since Beca came back a few weeks after that?"

Aubrey was finally out of her shock and decided it was time for her to end this conversation, "Emma, that's not important, so just forget about it," Aubrey said firmly.

Emma was not satisfied with that answer, "No, I want to know what happened."

"Em, please just leave it alone, and don't talk to your Aunt Bree like that," Chloe said still trying to grasp the situation.

"Fine. Sorry Aunt Bree," Emma said apologetically, but the little girl was still thinking about how she could find out more about Jesse. She couldn't explain why she cared so much, or why she was so drawn to him. Emma went to her bedroom but snatched up the picture of Jesse and another one she saw in a box closer to the door.

After Emma walked out Chloe was pacing and panicking while Aubrey texted Tom telling him to not give Emma any information on Jesse. Chloe decided to call Beca to fill her in on everything as well. Beca was just as shocked after hearing what Emma remembered, _"Holy shit. So are you and Tom going to tell her who Jesse really is to her?"_

Chloe's knees almost gave out. She was not ready to tell her daughter that she has been lying to her for the past eight years. "Oh my gosh, Beca she's going to hate us if we tell her! I-I'm not ready for this. I wasn't ever going to tell her, but that would be wrong of me. I can't do this. Oh my gosh. What if she runs away? What if she says she hates me?"

"_Chloe. Chloe. Chloe! Calm down, okay? You don't have to tell her right this second, but I think you should do it soon. If she finds out on her own or goes out looking for Jesse herself she's going to be hurt she didn't hear it from you."_

Chloe knew Beca was right. She was definitely going to ask Tom if they could tell her tonight before she lost her nerve. "You're right baby. I think—I think I want to tell her tonight."

_"Are you sure, Chlo?"_

"Yeah, she deserves to know the truth."

Chloe and Beca said their goodbyes and then Chloe started to make arrangements with Tom and Aubrey on how they were going to tell Emma. Meanwhile, Emma was sitting on her bed studying the pictures of Jesse, hoping some memories would return so she could figure out what happened with him.

* * *

**_ That night, at Tom's house…_**

Beca, Chloe, Emma, Aubrey, Stacie, Tom, and Luke had all just finished a family meal together. They were seated in the living room all chatting and trying to avoid the elephant in the room that was about to be revealed. Beca grabbed Chloe's shaking hand, knowing her wife was nervous, "everything will be fine and she will understand. She loves you no matter what." Beca finished by kissing Chloe's forehead sweetly. Chloe leaned in and cuddled closer to Beca, silently thanking her for her comforting words.

After a little bit of laughing and reminiscing, Tom gave Chloe a look, letting her know he thought it was time. Chloe immediately tensed up, but knew she had to power through it. Chloe got up and walked over to where Emma was sharing a chair with Stacie talking about all of her favorite songs, "Sweetie, come sit over here with mommy and daddy, okay?" Chloe asked softly wit her voice slightly wavering. Emma grabbed Chloe's outstretched hand and walked over to where her mother was sitting.

"Is something wrong? Am I in trouble?" Emma asked a little freaked out by all the concerned and anxious looks she was getting from her loved ones.

"No, no. Of course not we just want to talk to you about something very important, but it's also very complicated," Chloe was looking into her daughter's baby blues and trying to find the right words to say. "It has to do with Jesse."

Emma's full attention was to her mother. She was anxious to finally hear about Jesse and why he wasn't here with all of them.

"You see baby girl, I had you when I was still in college and your father and I were best, best friends and Beca and I were together," Chloe paused; knowing Emma would have questions.

"Wait, so you and daddy weren't already together when you had me?"

"N-No, we weren't"

"You were with Beca?"

"Y-Yes," Chloe was starting to get nervous with questions being involved. Beca squeezed Chloe's hand letting her know she could do this.

"Well, why did you have me with daddy if you were with Beca?" Did you break up with Beca for dad?"

"Not exactly. Um, Beca and I were very much in love, still are, but mommy did something very bad that hurt Beca a lot."

"You were with dad even though you still had Beca? Why would you be mean like that?"

Tears were collecting in Chloe's eyes seeing how disappointed her daughter was in her. Beca saw her wife's reaction and decided to cut in, "Emma, she didn't do it to purposely hurt me, she didn't know what she was doing at all. You know the happy juice only adults can drink?" the little girl nodded, " Well sometimes, the happy juice can make you act like a totally different person. And when people aren't in their right minds they do stuff they wouldn't normally do. Is this making sense?"

"Yeah, it's okay mom it wasn't your fault," Emma said hugging Chloe with one arm.

Chloe decided to continue telling the story as difficult as it was, "Well after Beca found out I was having you with your dad, she became angry and didn't talk to me for about four years. And when Beca and I reconnected, that is when you met her and Jesse,"

"I remember when you and Aunt Bree would ask me to leave the room whenever Jesse was mentioned,"

Chloe was blushing and Aubrey was visibly blushing from the loveseat next to where the family explanation was happening, "Yeah, we would. I'm getting there just bear with me," Chloe took a deep breath, "Uh, so you already know about the party and Beca punching Jesse,"

Emma cuts in, "Yeah now the question is, why?"

Tom decided he should be the one to break the news that he's not in fact her biological father. He ran his hands through his hair and coughed because his throat felt so dry. "Emmy, you know I love you right?"

"Of course daddy, but what does this have to do with Jesse?"

Everyone in the room could tell Tom was trying his hardest not to cry. "Well, baby, your mom and I were super close. We've known each other our entire lives and she's the bestest friend I could ever ask for in my entire life." Emma knew this was serious so she never cut in to ask a question when Tom paused. "Well our original plan was for me to be your Uncle Tom, and technically that's the truth,"

"What are you saying?" Emma asked not quite understanding.

"I'm saying that, um, t-that I'm not your dad. Genetically, Jesse is your dad, but I swear I love you with all my heart. I may not be your biological father but you are still very much my daughter, okay?" Tom was holding on to Emma's shoulders for dear life and everyone in the room had tears falling down their faces.

"W-Wait. So why wasn't Jesse helping raise me, and you were?" Emma asked with red eyes.

Tom was a little discouraged Emma didn't say she loved him back so Chloe stepped in, knowing he was too upset to continue. "Em, Jesse was not very nice and we were at a party and things happened and I told him I was going to have you and he couldn't handle that. He wanted to be free to enjoy college and he left me, so Tom," Chloe turned to grab Tom's hand and squeezed it, "He knew I was abandoned—we were abandoned, so he stepped in to act as a father to you. He is your dad because he loves you and loved you before we even knew you were a girl,"

Emma ran into Tom's arms while saying muffled thank you's into his shoulder. Both of them were crying very hard. When Emma let go of Tom she sat in his lap and turned to her mother. She had her eyes locked on her own feet and said barely above a whisper, "I'm glad Beca punched the crap out of him. He didn't even want me. Is that why you punched him, Becs?" Emma asked looking at Beca. Beca smirked and nodded, "Thank for looking out momma." Eyes widened all around the room realizing what Emma just called her stepmother. "Oh, I'm sorry. Can I call you momma? Is that okay?" Emma asked looking around in a panic.

"Of course you can bug," Beca gave Emma a big wet kiss on the cheek.

* * *

**_ Back at home…_**

Chloe and Beca were tucking Emma into her bed so she could go to sleep. "So bug, do you have any more questions about Jesse?" Beca asked after kissing her stepdaughter.

"Um, yeah. I don't think you guys will like it though,"

"It's okay sweetie, we're listening," Chloe said encouragingly.

"Okay, well now that I'm older. Can I meet Jesse?"

Chloe and Beca looked at each other with wide eyes completely speechless.

* * *

_**A/N2: Tell me what you all think of this chapter! Sorry for any mistakes I didn't check over this at all I wanted to get a chapter up ASAP. .REVIEW. :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Okay so most of you guessed what is going to happen but hopefully most of you are surprised. **__**In this chapter I used the song "The One That Got Away" by Katy Perry.**__** The song is not mine neither is Pitch Perfect. As for Emma and Isabella, they're mine. Also, I bolded and italicized the song if you want to skip through the long lyrics part. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoys the chapter!**_

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Days have passed since Emma asked to meet Jesse, but was quickly turned down when Beca and Chloe's shock diminished. The two women helped the little girl understand why Jesse wasn't part of their lives and why they planned to keep it that way.

Presently, Beca and Izzy were sitting in the DJ's backyard brainstorming for song ideas while Emma and Chloe were enjoying themselves in the pool. Chloe and Izzy set aside their differences when Chloe came to her senses so she was fine with the young, yet attractive girl having some alone time with her wife.

"Okay so I was thinking of a song about losing someone. It doesn't have to be death specifically; like if someone you love moves away or you haven't seen them in a while because of a fight or something." Beca supplied.

"Yeah, I'm definitely feeling that, like I haven't seen my brother in some years, I really miss him," Izzy said with a sad look on her face.

"I didn't know you had a brother."

"Well I don't talk about him much. After my parents split, he left my mom and me to stick with my dad. I like to think he's loyal in a way. Not loyal to mom, or me but loyal to my dad because my dad had no one. I kind of wish he would've stuck with me, you know? I remember being fourteen years old on my birthday and I was upset my brother didn't show up. He's like eight years older than me and I knew he was finishing up college, but I still thought he'd show. So there I was sitting in my room crying like a baby and I remember thinking to myself, what if we all were in another life and my parents would still be married and my brother would be here and we'd all celebrate my birthday together. I wanted that more than anything in the world," Izzy looked as if she was off in a daze and in the exact moment she was speaking of.

"You guys must've been pretty close then, huh?"

"Oh definitely, he was my partner in crime," Izzy said with a small chuckle. "When mom in dad got in a really bad fights, he'd go into the liquor cabinet and get a couple of bottles then we'd climb out of his bedroom window and drink and talk about everything from pizza to what we planned to accomplish in life. He was always the biggest supporter of my music and always told me I'd make it in the business. I wish he could see me now. I haven't seen him since I graduated High School and that was four years ago. After the ceremony was over he said he was going back home and was coming back soon, but he never did. We went to his apartment to see what was up and the place was completely cleaned out."

"Oh my gosh, Izzy that's terrible. I'm so sorry," Beca said.

"It's okay, I've gotten over it for the most part,"

"Well he was definitely right. I think you gave me an idea for some lyrics. I started a song in college when Chloe and I were finished for good and I've never played it for anyone or finished the rest of the lyrics. Anyways, when you said 'in another life' it came to me because that's a line in my song. You want to hear it?"

"Uh, yeah!"

"Okay I'll be right back," Beca went in the house and when she returned back outside she had her guitar and an old sheet of notebook paper. "Can't believe I still had it but here it goes: _In another life, I would be your girl/ We'd keep all our promises, be us against the world/In another life, I would make you stay/so I don't have to say you were the one that got away the one that got away," _Beca cleared her throat kind of embarrassed and nervous that Izzy wouldn't like the song, "So, there it was."

"Becs that was amazing, what's the other part you just thought of a few minutes ago?"

"Oh um," Beca resituated herself and began singing, "_Used to steal our parents' liquor and climb to the roof, talk about our future like we had a clue/never planned that one day, I'd be losing you; _how's that?"

Izzy grabbed the pen sitting on the table and wrote '_The One That Got Away' at the top of the old sheet of notebook paper. _"Beca, I believe we have started writing our first hit song."

* * *

After the two musicians finished writing the wonderful song, Chloe invited Izzy to stay over for dinner. After dinner, Izzy went home and the Mitchell-Beale household was getting ready for bed.

"Momma, can I hear the song you and Izzy wrote outside today? I could hear the melody from the pool and it sounded really good," Emma asked from her bathroom while she was combing through her wet hair.

"Sure, go ahead and hop into bed and mom and I will be in there in a sec," Emma gave Beca a beaming smile then darted off to her bedroom.

"Can I hear it too, babe?" Chloe asked from behind Beca as she was putting on her sleeping shorts.

"Of course you can," Beca said giving Chloe a quick peck on the lips.

Emma was practically bouncing with excitement when her moms walked into her bedroom. Chloe sat next to Emma in her bed while both of their backs rested on the headboard. Beca sat on the end of the bed with her guitar perched up on her knee.

"Okay, so are you ready to hear it?" Beca asked with a knowing smirk.

"Yes!" Both red heads said at the same time.

"Okay well here goes nothing: **_Summer after high school when we first met/We make out in your Mustang to Radio head/And on my 18th birthday we got matching tattoos/Used to steal your parents' liquor and climb to the roof/Talk about our future like we had a clue/Never plan that one day I'd be losing you/In another life I would be your girl/We keep all our promises, be us against the world/And in other life I would make you stay/So I don't have to say you were the one that got away/The one that got away!/I was june and you were my Johnny Cash/Never one without the other, we made a pact/Sometimes when I miss you, I put those records on, (whoa)/Someone said you had your tattoo removed/Saw you downtown singing the blues/It's time to face the music, I'm no longer your muse/In another life I would be your girl/We keep all our promises, be us against the world/And in another life, I would make you stay/So I don't have to say you were the one that got away/The one that got away/the o-o-o-o-one (x3)/The one that got away/All this money can't buy me a time machine, (Nooooo)/Can't replace you with a million rings, (Nooooo)/I should've told you what you meant to me, (whoa)/'Cause now I pay the price/In another life I would be your girl/We keep all our promises, be us against the world/And in another life, I would make you stay/So I don't have to say you were the one that got away/The one that got away/The o-o-o-o-one (x3)/And in another life I would make you stay/So I don't have to say you were the one that got away  
The one that got away!"_**

Emma and Chloe had beaming smile on their faces while they were rapidly clapping. Beca had an equally beaming smile because the two people she loved most loved her song.

* * *

The next day when Izzy and Beca sang the song for Luke and Cynthia Rose they got the biggest accolades either one of them has ever received.

"Beca, Iz, that was amazing," Cynthia Rose said with a bright smile to both girls.

"Definitely, you need to record this ASAP," Luke encouraged.

"Okay, well Iz is scheduled for booth time at 10am tomorrow," Beca said.

"No Becs, I mean both of you recording this song as a duet,"

"That is brilliant," Cynthia added in, "Your voices sound so good together anyways I say duet, all the way."

"Are you serious right now?" Beca asked with a shocked face.

"Yes girl! So I want to see you both here tomorrow morning ready to record the best damn song I've heard in a while," Cynthia Rose said.

* * *

That evening when Beca returned home from work Chloe was in the kitchen scolding a very angry and guilty looking Emma sitting at the kitchen table.

"Do you have _any _idea what you've done I—" Chloe stopped when she noticed her wife was home from work, "Hi Beca,"

"What's going on here loves?" Beca asked while setting her laptop case down.

"Well, Emma thought she could go through your things, find your old cellphone and call Jesse."

"You did what?" Beca yelled.

"Yeah, and get this, she didn't find Jesse's number, oh no, she had to go all spy kids on us and call Benji. Then Em proceeded to pretend to be me and ask for Jesse's number. And you know what else? The bastard answered. Oh and here's the best part Beca, but I don't want to steal Emma's thunder so I'll let her do the honors of telling you." Chloe was livid; she was furiously pacing with grand hand gestures and finished by sitting down with her arms crossed expectedly.

"Emma?" Beca pried.

Before Emma could say anything Chloe stood up abruptly, "You know what? I think it would be better if I tell you,"

"No mom, I did it, so let me tell her," Emma said bravely.

Chloe looked as if she was going to jump across the table and beat Emma till she was black and blue, but Beca came up behind her and started lightly massaging her tense shoulders, "Go ahead Emma, I'm listening," Beca said.

"Okay, well after Jesse picked up the phone I told him I was doing a survey for girl scouts and called a random number in the phonebook. He answered all of my questions and that's all I wanted because I wanted to know more about him and see what we had in common,"

"And so you decided to go behind our backs after we told you we want nothing to do with him?" Beca said in a disciplinary tone.

"Yes but—" Emma tried.

"Emma! Stop with the excuses and get to the important part that your momma needs to know," Chloe said.

"Okay, okay. Well, at the end of the phone call I remembered that I also wanted to know if I had any aunts or uncles since mom and daddy are only children, so I asked if he had any siblings and he said he had a sister. Then, I told him I wanted to survey her to see if she gave similar answers as he did. He said he hadn't talked to her in some years but gave me a number he still had for her."

"Okay, so what's the big deal about that?" Beca asked confused about the big conflict.

"Wait for it," Chloe says.

"Well I called the number he gave me and," Emma dragged out the last word not wanting to tell her momma what she found out.

"Spit it out, Em!" Beca shouted; the suspense was killing her.

"Isabella answered the phone."

Beca's mouth dropped open, "No, no, no. There has to be a mistake. It had ro be a different number."

"Well, I was thinking the same thing, so I talked in a deeper voice so she wouldn't recognize me and when I asked her what her last name was she said Swanson; same as Jesse's." Emma said looking up guiltily at Beca.

"Whoomp there it is," Chloe said in a dry tone.

This was definitely a problem.

* * *

_**A/N2: There's chapter eight. Please leave reviews it inspires me to update faster. Also to the guest that asked, no this story is not over! it's far from it. More drama to come. I'm expecting 20 chapters at the least could be more. REVIEW!REVIEW! :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Okay, so I know it's been a while and this chapter is kind of short. I guess it better than nothing, right? R&R!**_

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE**

It's been three days since Beca, Chloe, and Emma found out that Jesse is Isabella's mysterious older brother and Beca is still freaking out. Although the little one was getting in trouble, Emma found the light in the situation that she had an aunt who was related to her by blood. Emma wanted Beca to tell Izzy right away so they could have some family bonding time, but Beca didn't want to drop a bomb this big on the younger woman.

Chloe was busy tidying up the living room while her two favorite girls were downstairs in the studio doing who knows what. Chloe is picking up the last of Emma's toys when she gets unexpected call from a number she didn't recognize.

"Hello?"

_"You do realize that Benji is my best friend and tells me everything, right?"_

Chloe completely froze. She quickly thought to herself then said, "I-I'm sorry I think you have the wrong number."

_"Come on, Chlo? Just tell me why you asked for my number but haven't used it yet."_

"I didn't ask for your number," Chloe said honestly.

_"Oh yeah? Then who—Oh my God. It was Emma wasn't it?"_

"Yeah for some reason she wanted to meet and know more about the man who abandoned her…twice."

_"S-She wants to meet me? I'd like to see her too, you know."_

"Over my dead body."

_"Chloe, I know it sounded bad, but what I said on the phone that day was taken out of context. I wasn't actually given the chance to explain when you all basically kicked me out of town."_

"Beca heard you loud and clear. You were playing all of us."

_"Yes, I did say all of those things but I didn't mean any of it. The phone call was a conference call with my father. Just—Give me a chance to explain myself, please._

"Give me one good reason. Tell me why I shouldn't just hang up the phone and keep you out of Emma's life forever."

_"I'm in love with Benji."_

Chloe's jaw went slack. She did not see this coming at all. "W-What? Jesse, what the hell does that have to do with Emma?"

_"My father is the biggest bigot I've ever met, okay? He was the guy offering the job. He found out about Emma and you and Beca being a lesbian couple and I couldn't let him find out about Benji and me too. My father is a very powerful man, if he knew I had any contact with the daughter I had out of wedlock and her gay mothers for that matter, he'd lose his mind and go after you and Beca."_

"I don't know what to say Jesse. What makes things so different, now? What's stopping him from coming after all of us now?"

_"After I left that day, Benji convinced me it was time to come out to my dad. Well, three years after he basically disowned me and kicked me out of the family business, I called my mother. It took three years for her to pick up the phone… So after telling her all that I'd been through, and all about Emma she hung up the phone on me. I knew my relationship with my mother was already tarnished and there was only one left worth saving but I ruined that. I abandoned my sister on her graduation day. The day all of you kicked me out and all but drove me out of town, I was supposed to be there for my sister. Yes, my father was a terrible man, but my mother was much worse. She told me if I ever tried to find my sister, I'd regret it. I know what that woman is capable of; my sister never did though. I didn't ever tell my sister how terrible my mom was because that was all she had left. She looked up to our mom like she was a queen. I couldn't take that away from her. So she still visits my mom regularly probably discussing how big of an ass I am."_

"Jesse, why did you tell me all of that?"

_"The same reason I'm about to tell you this: I think you are the most caring person I've ever met and although I wasn't in my right mind I knew it was you I was sleeping with. I needed it to be you. I have been denying the fact that I'm gay since I was in middle school and I always felt like I had to prove I wasn't. Nothing says you're not gay by sleeping with a lesbian. I in no way meant for you to become pregnant, but all I know is that I couldn't be reminded of how selfish I was. Just being near Emma would be telling me everyday that I used you to feel better about myself. I do care about you, and Emma. Please don't ever doubt that. And please find it in your heart to forgive me."_

At this point Chloe was in tears and openly sobbing in her living room. Beca came upstairs and was instantly with Chloe holding her in her arms. "Chlo? Baby what's wrong?" Beca looked at the phone in Chloe's hand, "Chlo, is it your mom? Is it _my _mom?"

Chloe was just shaking her head. She lifted the phone up to her ear and said, "I don't know why, but I do forgive you, Jesse. I can't be mad about the best thing that's ever happened to my life."

The second Beca heard the name Jesse come from her wife's lips, her eyes were widened in shock.

_"Thank you so much, Chloe."_

"I gotta talk to Beca so I'll call you sometime tomorrow." Chloe ended the call and turned to her wife.

"So you wanna explain to me what the hell that was?"

* * *

After Chloe told Beca _everything_ Beca was having another internal struggle. First of all, she finds out that Jesse is gay. Then she finds out that Emma was the product of the ultimate gay panic. Beca then realizes that she can't possibly tell Izzy the truth about Jesse because it could ruin Izzy's relationship with her mother. This was not okay.

* * *

_**A/N2: Well here's a fun fact: I had this chapter written two weeks ago but I completely scrapped it this morning and decided didn't want Jesse to be evil. Hope you all like it! Lemme know what you all think. R&R**_


End file.
